


"Just Let Go"

by DestielWS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental wetting, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Cas Pissing, Castiel Gives Oral Sex, Clothed Wetting, Dean Pissing, Desperation, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dressing Room Sex, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/F, Female Castiel, Female Dean, Genderbending, Lesbian Sex, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielWS/pseuds/DestielWS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was planning on writing this anyways, but adjusted it a bit to fit a request I'd gotten on Tumblr. </p><p>Fem!Dean and Fem!Cas are out shopping at the mall just after Christmas, but the store they're at is extremely busy for a store after the holidays. By the time they get through the long line into the dressing rooms, both of them have started to wet themselves and while Dean is fully prepared to get down on the floor and do what needs to be done, Cas is more obstinate about it and has to be persuaded into not trying to hold it in any longer. </p><p>Original Prompt: [[I like your fem!destiel too. How about fem!destiel in a clothes store when they both get desperate. There are no toilets nearby so they have to try and find away to discreetly go in the changing rooms?]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Just Let Go"

**Author's Note:**

> Two fics in one night! And both requests! The world must be ending!

“Let’s go shopping you said. It’ll be fun, you said.” Dean grumbled shifting uncomfortably outside in the line for the waiting rooms. 

“How was I supposed to know that the mall would still be this busy even after Christmas?” Cas replied, crossing her legs and trying to act calm. 

“You have to pee too?” Dean asked. 

Cas nodded. “Really bad.” 

“Welcome to hell.” Dean muttered, sighing. 

“Don’t you think we could run to the bathroom real quick and someone would hold our spot? We’ve been standing in this line forever.” Cas asked. 

“Yes and look at the line behind us. No one is going to let us through. And you don’t want to have stood here for the past hour for nothing, do you?” Dean replied. 

“Ugh, no.” Cas scowled. 

“Let’s just try these on and make sure they fit and then we can make a mad dash for the bathrooms.” Dean said. 

“I can’t wait that long though.” Cas whispered. “I feel like I’m about to pee myself just standing here.” 

“Please don’t. Or wait until after we’ve checked out at least.” Dean replied. 

“Where even are the bathrooms?” Cas mused, turning back and looking for the sign. “Wait…is that the line for the bathrooms?” 

“Where?” Dean asked, turning around as well. 

She followed Cas’s finger to the line of women curving around a rack of clothes under a sign that said, “Bathrooms”. 

“Fuck.” Dean hissed. 

“What the fuck are we supposed to do, Dean? I have to pee!” Cas argued. 

“Well so do I, but we can’t do anything about it right now. Just think happy thoughts and hold it.” Dean replied. 

“You know I have a weak bladder.” Cas mumbled. 

“Yeah, well tell it to muscle up for a few more minutes.” Dean huffed, stepping up as the person at the front of the line went into a changing room. 

“I’ll try.” Cas sighed, resting her head on Dean’s shoulder. 

“This should teach you about having all those over-priced mocha frappe-things.” Dean snorted. 

“Fuck you. Starbucks is the best thing on Earth.” Cas retorted. 

Dean raised her eyebrows at Cas. 

“After you.” Cas added. “Everything is second best to you.” 

“That’s better.” Dean grinned. 

“I love you.” Cas smiled. 

“I love you too, baby.” Dean whispered, gently kissing her. 

“Oh, oh, Dean!” Cas exclaimed as two people left their changing rooms at the same time, letting both them and the person in front of them each get a room. 

Dean began quickly walking up towards the room, but Cas walked more carefully and slowly - being careful not to let her wobbly legs make her trip in her heels, but also because every time she took a step, she leaked a little bit. She got into the changing room and locked the door, turning around to see Dean frantically unzipping her jeans and muttering profanities to herself. 

“Dean.” Cas said quietly. 

“What?” Dean looked up at her as she violently kicked her shoes off so she could begin to get her jeans off. 

Cas just nodded down towards herself where Dean could see pee slowly running down the insides of Cas’s legs and drip onto the floor. “I couldn’t wait.” 

“Yeah me neither.” Dean nodded. “Get off your underwear.” 

“What?” Cas replied.

“Take them off before they get completely soaked.” Dean repeated, finally able to get her skinny jeans off, a faint yellow patch forming on her white thong. 

“Oh.” Cas muttered, slipping her hands up her skirt and going to take off her panties. She was working at trying to balance herself between taking them off and avoiding peeing herself even more when Dean moaned quietly. 

“Oh fuck.” Dean breathed quietly. 

Cas looked up and gasped. “Dean what are you doing?” 

Dean was squatting on the floor hand between her legs, letting a very noisy stream of pee hit the ground and wall underneath the bench in the room. “What does it look like?” 

“You’re peeing on the floor!” Cas whispered. “You can’t do that.” 

“It’s either take a piss where it’ll be out of everyone’s way and no one will no, or fucking wet myself in the middle of a busy store. So I recommend you get down here and do it too.

“No.” Cas protested. 

“Well from where I’m stand- squatting - you’re either gonna leave a bunch of pee in the middle of the floor or you can get over here and do what you need to do more discreetly.” Dean stated. 

Cas sat silently, staring at Dean and debating inside her head what to do. She’d been able to stop peeing after the first bit had gotten out and eased the pressure, but watching and hearing Dean pee all over the floor was making her feel like she was about to burst again. And Dean kept making these little noises of relief and pleasure and Cas suddenly felt something stir inside her. 

She kept watching Dean intently, watching her pee all over the floor with not a care in the world, and every part of her wanted to get down there and do it with her. All her mind could focus on was emptying her bladder. The loud hissing and splashing filled her ears and her eyes just stayed trained on the puddle starting to grow outside from under the bench in the corner. It seemed like an eternity to her when Dean’s stream finally died out. She still stayed mesmerized by the puddle and began to feel that she was about to start wetting herself again but finally snapped out of it when Dean said her name. 

“Cas, do you have a tissue or something in your bag?” Dean repeated. 

Cas looked up and opened up her purse, rifling through it and then handing Dean a handkerchief. “Here.” 

“Thanks.” Dean smiled, wiping herself up with the towel and going to put it in her purse. 

“I can take it back, I don’t mind.” Cas stated, offering out her hand. 

“You sure?” Dean asked. 

Cas nodded and took the handkerchief back from Dean’s hand and tucked it into her purse. 

“Your turn, Cas.” Dean said, standing up and going to get her clothes back on again. 

“Uh-uh.” Cas shook her head and stood where she was. “I’m not doing that to someone - I’m not making them clean up my mess.” 

“They already gotta clean this one up anyways. You’re gonna get a UTI from holding it that long.” Dean argued. 

“Besides, I have control again, I’ll be fine until we can get to an actual bathroom.” Cas replied. 

“Bullshit. I know you. You can’t even sit through a movie without running to the bathroom halfway through.” Dean stated. “You’re just going to end up peeing yourself out there. “

“I’m wet.” Cas muttered shamefully. 

“What?” Dean scoffed. 

“I’m wet. Down there.” Cas said. 

“Well if you just peed in your underwear, I’d imagine you would be.” Dean replied. 

“No. Not from pee. I’m really horny right now.” Cas whispered. 

“Horny?”

Cas nodded. 

“From watching me take a leak?” Dean smiled. 

Cas nodded again. 

“Sit down.” Dean ordered. 

“Huh?” Cas tilted her head in confusion. 

“Sit down. Right here.” Dean stopped putting her skinny jeans back on and lifted her shirt over her head. 

“What are you doing?” Cas asked, cautiously sitting down on the small bench attached to the walls. 

Dean smiled at her and then got down on the ground, kneeling in front of the bench. She grabbed Cas’s legs and yanked them forward over her shoulders. Cas gasped as she fell back, holding herself up with her hands on the wall. Dean slipped her head under Cas’s skirt and began licking her, just slowly going up and down on the flat of her tongue. Cas started to moan, but Dean slapped her leg, startling her. 

“Be quiet.” Dean said, peeking up from under her skirt. Cas silently nodded, Dean ducking back in between her legs. Dean began circling her tongue on Cas’s clit and Cas bit her lip to stop from making much noise. Dean kept going, flicking her tongue back and forth and Cas squirmed on the bench, suddenly tensing up. 

“Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean!” She stammered. “Stop, fuck, I’m gonna…” 

Dean kept going though, knowing exactly what Cas was trying to say. She spread Cas open before placing her tongue right over Cas’s hole and rubbing it with the very tip of her tongue. 

“Dean…” Cas warned, writhing around on the piece of wood as she tried to stop the inevitable. 

Dean kept teasing at the spot and then she tasted a hint of saltiness on her tongue. 

“Dean...” Cas sighed, fighting what her body was trying to make her do. 

“Let go.” Dean said quietly, gently rubbing the sides of Cas’s legs. 

“No. Not in here and not with you…down there.” Cas argued. 

“I don’t think your kidneys will accept that as a viable argument.” Dean chuckled, the warm vibrations of her breath making Cas moan again. “So, relax. This is happening one way or another, you shouldn’t fight it.” 

“That sounds so rapey, Dean.” Cas snorted. 

“I suppose, but hey I’m not talking about sex here so, I’m still good right. And it’s not my choice, it’s your bladder’s, so…” Dean hummed, going back to eating her girlfriend out. “So relax and let it happen, Cas. That’s what here for.” 

“Odd, I thought you were here to go shopping. Not convince me to pee on the floor.” Cas deadpanned. 

“Well you said you didn’t want to pee on the floor. So now you don’t have to. That’s what I’m doing here.” Dean growled, kissing the inside of Cas’s thigh. 

Cas looked wide-eyed down at Dean’s shoulder. “What?” 

“You heard me.” Dean sang. “You don’t want to pee on the floor? Then don’t.” 

“You’re not suggesting…” Cas breathed, pulling her skirt up to look at Dean. 

“Sure I am. I’m into this kind of stuff. I can handle it.” Dean smirked. 

“Since when?” Cas scoffed. 

“Since a while. Since long before I met you. Now would you shut up?” Dean stated. 

Cas nodded, finally giving into what Dean was saying and actually giving herself the relief she wanted. As she began to pee, a louder moan escaped and her head rolled back with relief, Dean still somehow working her tongue beneath her. Cas held onto the edge of the bench, her knuckles white from grabbing on so tight. Dean rubbed Cas’s clit with her finger as she shamefully indulged into peeing into Dean’s mouth. Dean knew going into this though that Cas would pee way too much at a time for her to actually be able to drink it - which she had no want to do either way - so she was just letting it dribble down her chin and neck and fall onto the floor into the puddle she had left there previously. She was focusing more on just getting Cas to orgasm though, rolling her tongue around inside of her while her finger rubbed her clit. 

Cas squirmed on the bench as Dean pleasured her, rubbing her and licking her and bringing her to pieces in this department store changing room. When she’d finally finished peeing, she immediately arched her back, legs pressing down on Dean’s shoulders. She bit down on her hand to prevent from making noise as she shuddered, Dean continuing to lick at her clit all the way through. Once Cas swung her legs off Dean’s shoulders, Dean sat up and smiled, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. 

“Better?” Dean grinned. 

Cas just nodded and panted. Dean grabbed her purse and fished out the handkerchief again. She wiped Cas down and cleaned her up before picking up her panties and sliding them back up her ankles and then over her hips. 

“Thanks.” Cas whispered. 

“Now are you going to try on this god damn dress or not?” Dean laughed, grabbing the dress off the hanger and passing it to her. 

Cas slipped her shoes off and stood up, taking off her top and skirt and then putting the dress on. “Zip me up?” 

She turned around and Dean zipped up the dress and then spun her back around. 

“How does it look?” Cas asked, looking in the mirror at the shiny, dark blue silk dress falling off of her figure. 

“Gorgeous. How does it feel?” Dean replied. 

“Tight as fuck. I can’t breathe. I need the next size up.” Cas stated. 

Dean groaned loudly. “Can we at least take for granted the next size up fits and we don’t have to go through this again?” 

“Yes.” Cas nodded sharply. “Definitely.” 

You still look beautiful in it.” Dean added. “Brings out your eyes.” 

“Okay thanks but can you unzip me so I can bring out my ribs?” Cas grumbled, turning around again. 

Dean unzipped the dress and Cas exhaled loudly. 

“Now that I can breathe it’s rather comfy.” Cas mused. 

“You’re adorable.” Dean laughed, leaning in and kissing her. 

“Oh God you taste disgusting.” Cas gagged. 

“Well you don’t exactly get a bunch of pee in your mouth and then have minty fresh breath.” Dean snorted, putting her clothes back on. “That was disgusting.” 

“I thought you said you were into it.” Cas stated. 

“I said that sure. But no, I lied the fuck out of that.” Dean chuckled. “And here I was hoping that in my life I’d never have to get a mouthful of someone’s pee.” 

“You lied?” Cas scoffed. “Well now I feel shitty! You’re not into it?” 

“Of course I’m not into it. If I were super hardcore into pee stuff, you’d know by now. The extent of my interest in pee stuff is just general curiosity. And none of that encompassed pee going into my mouth. So see how much I love you, asshole? I let you pee in my mouth I love you so much.” 

“Oh yeah, rub in what a shitty person I am.” Cas snorted. 

“You’re not a shitty person. Just a weak-bladdered one. And an adorable one. And one I love.” Dean smiled, slinging an arm around Cas’s shoulder, grabbing the dress, and opening the door. 

“You’re a person I love, too.” Cas sighed, resting her head in the crook of Dean’s neck as they walked away. 

“Someone wasn’t quiet enough. Look at all the looks we’re getting. Jesus, Cas.” Dean laughed. 

“Oh well. No one here knows us anyways.” Cas mused. 

“Thank God.” Dean chuckled.


End file.
